Killer Dance Moves
by jesserzb17
Summary: From the author of Head Over Feet and Cammie Lied I bring you a love-story of a young dancer of the Gallagher Academy and a trained assassin. When Blackthorne Institute for troubled boys does in exchange with Gallagher Academy of the Arts all hell breaks loose. These assassins face their deadliest mission yet at a dance school. Lies, betrayal, truth, drama, humor, death, and Zammie


Prologue

Her heart was breaking. She had never felt this way before, so much pain, and so much grief. It was consuming her, paralyzing her body. She couldn't move. She just wanted to go home, and curl into bed, and pretend it was all a bad dream.

Looking around she saw all the women in black, and the men in their uniforms. It was February and cold, and grey. She wasn't ready for this, she still needed him. He was her life.

"Cammie, you're up," Her Aunt Abby whispered.

It was the only thing she had to do all day. She couldn't mess this up. She was doing it for him, she promised him he would. She knew her mother wouldn't like the song, but she had nothing to lose.

_Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold._

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary._

_It was only December_

_I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me.__  
__But you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you.__  
__Living alone, here in this place_

_I think of you and I'm not afraid._

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

_'Cause you sing along with every song_

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me.__  
__But you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you.__  
__It really sinks in, you know_

_When I see it in stone__  
__'Cause you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you.__  
_

She finished, but her eyes remained closed. She didn't move or open them. She felt someone hands grab her shoulders and guide her letting her lean against him. Her world had officially ended.

* * *

He didn't move a muscle. Not even the forest animals could tell that he was there. When he did move he was so quick and accurate that the bullet pierced straight through the targets heart killing it immediately.

It was his first kill and he was only thirteen. He didn't feel any kind of remorse, guilt, nothing. He walked over to the man observing his shot.

"Your mother would be proud Zachary," That voice would always send shiver down his back.

Bull, he thought to himself. If she was proud she would be here telling him that herself, but she was too wrapped up in herself to even know how well he was doing. She didn't care if he was the youngest assassin at Blackthorne. Why would she.

* * *

Not knowing what to do he took off running into the woods. He was so fast and stealth that the plump man behind him couldn't keep up. He didn't know where he was going, he just kept going. Until wham! He ran into something. Or in this case someone.

Looking down at what he knocked down, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Now coming from Zach that wasn't saying much because the only women or girls he had ever laid eyes on were his mother, her co-worker, and the nurse at his school.

Now, just because he ran into the first girl his age, didn't mean Zach Goode was speechless or flustered. Instead he studied her curled dirty blonde hair, tear stained face, and gorgeous grey eyes that seemed to change the color.

He couldn't get past her crying though. He had never seen anyone cry so hard in his life, and given his mother's job that was saying a lot.

He noticed her struggling to get up, so he grabbed her arm helping balance her. It was obvious she was traumatized, and was clearly hyper-venalating. Sitting her up against a tree he finally took in what she was wearing.

A black dress that cinched around the waist, with black panty hose, and black ballet flats. Around her neck was a silver chain with two C's and in infinity sign linking them both together. She was coming, or running from a funeral.

Zach didn't say anything. He didn't know what to. He just listened to her cry, knowing that Dr. Steve had gone back to the institute, and he would be dead by the time he got back. But he couldn't bring himself to leave the girl.

Finally after what felt like hours she stopped crying.

"Thank you," She muttered to the boy sitting next to her. As she looked up at him she was stunned by his piercing green eyes. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Who are you running from?" He asked.

"My dad," She whispered silent tears beginning to fall.

"What did he do to you?" He wondered, clearly confused. It must have been horrid if he made her cry that hard.

"He left me. He's gone forever. Never coming back," And with that she started hitting her hands against her forehead repeating "he's dead, he's dead".

"Hey stop that," He exclaimed grabbing her hands, "You'll hurt yourself!"

"I don't care!" She said.

"Well I do!" He said. After a few more minutes of quiet he whispered to her "It sucks. And it's always gonna. They lie when they say it gets better."

She looked up at him, surprised by that. "What do you mean?"

"You'll always miss him, and want him back. Its normal," He said shrugging his shoulders, like all thirteen year old boys were this profound and deep when they ran into pretty girls.

"How do you make it stop?" She asked.

"You can't. It's impossible, trust me, I've tried," He said.

"Who died?" She asked.

"My dad," He whispered.

He felt her hand brush his, then she grabbed his and laced their hands together. He couldn't move. He had no idea how to react. He had never held a girl's hand before.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Cammie, Cammie Morgan," She said proudly.

"I'm Zach, Zach Goode," He said matching her tone.

"I don't want to go back home," Cammie said pouting.

"Well this works out well, because I don't want to either," Zach said smiling.

* * *

For the next three hours they talked and talked. About stupid things, he made her laugh. She almost forgot about her dad. He was happy for the first time in a long while. Hating to ruin the moment, but knowing it had to be done Cammie asked Zach how to leave.

"Zach, do you know where we are?" Cammie asked, looking around and realizing for the first time that she was lost.

"In the middle of the woods somewhere," He said. He knew exactly where they were.

"Observant, but how do I get out of here, It's getting dark." She asked.

"Well-'' But he was cut off by someone screaming Cammie's name.

"Aunt Abby!" Cammie exclaimed jumping up and running to the voice.

"I was so worried about you, what were you doing out here. Someone could have hurt you!" Her aunt lectured.

"Aunt Abby, I was fine! I made a friend," Cammie said dragging her aunt "ZACH!"

But he was gone.

"ZACH!" She yelled again, but still no answer.

"Cammie honey, we're going," Her aunt picked her up, and ran her out of the woods to a black limo where she was embraced by her mother.

She knew her aunt didn't believe her, but she would never forget that green eyed boy. He made the worst day of her life somewhat bearable.

Back at Blackthorne, Zach didn't flinch as he get whacked fifty times. She was worth it. He would do it all over again if he had the chance to.


End file.
